


Singing Elves

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elves show their thanks with songs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing Elves

**Title:** Singing Elves  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** The elves show their thanks with songs  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** a photo of elves carolling  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 12 

It had been the first move Kingsley had made when he became Minister... with a good bit of prompting from Hermione, to free all of the house-elves. Most stayed with their families, but they got days off and were paid a fair wage.

Once they became accustomed to the changes, they held Hermione as some sort of god. 

"Fucking hell, Hermione, there's more. 

"Ron, show some respect. This is their first free Christmas. They're showing their thanks." 

Hermione answered the door to the carollers and handed out cookies to each singing elf. They hugged her legs and called her wonderful.


End file.
